Sólo una noche
by HikariGoth
Summary: Spike sale de cacería bajo las influencias de El Primero, pero un olor a flores lo desconcentra de su cometido (Spike y tú).


**Séptima temporada**

Como cada tibia noche estrellada y sin manejar sus propios pensamientos, manipulados y pobremente aprovechados por El Primero, Spike salió sin preocuparse de ser visto de casa de Anya. Spike se remueve nervioso y emprende el paso hasta la zona del Promenade mientras se enciende un cigarrillo e inspira hondo, con la mirada perdida.

Lo deseas… -Escuchaba en su oído constantemente, en un susurro femenino muy conocido.

Agitó su cabeza agobiado, echándose los suaves mechones rubios hacia atrás, peinándose con los dedos y fumando entre caladas largas. La voz insistía haciendo que poco a poco perdiera el control de sus pensamientos. Su boca seca deseaba sangre caliente, bajándole por la garganta calmándole el hambre.

Tiró el cigarro llegando por fin a Promenade. Las jovencitas no dudaban en girarse cuando llegaba, apreciando su evidente atractivo ya conocido por aquella zona de botellón.

Hazlo Spike.

No era difícil buscar alguna muchachita borracha con las hormonas revoloteadas. Es rubia, con el pelo corto y ojos pardos. Está inquieto, desea morder su cuello virgen y lamer hasta dejarla morada. Con evidente impaciencia la tomó de la mano con fuerza y se la llevó a un callejón oscuro, alejado de toda la gente.

Te… te he visto otros días… -La chica era torpe al hablar, probablemente por el alcohol. Se abrazó a su cuello acariciándolo con las manos frías de haber sujetado una cerveza minutos antes.

Sí pequeña, soy famoso por aquí… -Spike le dio un beso meloso en el cuello, olisqueando su aroma.

Ella intentó frotarse con él sutilmente.

Hay un orden Spike, primero la muerdes…- La imagen de Buffy se posó enfrente suya. Spike abrió los ojos.- Y después haces lo que quieras.

El vampiro cerró los ojos con fuerza y se transformó, sujetándola por el pelo con violencia, casi mordiéndola, a tan poco de probar de nuevo su éxtasis…

Un olor le llegó al olfato vampírico, un olor fino a claveles frescos. Jodida buena suerte que le despertó de la influencia del Primero, haciendo soltar a la chica con miedo y corriendo hasta la salida del callejón, chocándose con otra de las muchas chicas.

Spike maldijo por dentro, solo quería irse, que Buffy lo ayudara a salir de ese pozo sin fondo en el que había caído, en el que casi se da cuenta de que iba a asesinar de nuevo. Contarle de que estaba siendo manipulado.

La muchacha se agachó al suelo y comenzó a recoger los claveles que se les habían caído de una cesta, los mismos que olió Spike, los que hicieron que la voz que escuchara se esparciera.

Lo… Lo siento, es que voy con prisa.- Spike no le dio mucha importancia a una pobre que se había encontrado en su camino, pero cuando quiso mirarla ya estaba perdiéndose al final del horizonte rodeada de personas.

Lo que no se creyó es que su instinto y el perfume de los claveles hicieran seguirla, sintiendo en ese aroma un escape pequeño, como un diminuto agujero de conciencia en su cerebro manipulado. Con hambre de cariño, extrañado, confuso, no dudó.

Siguió a la chica en distancia concreta, sin que se diera cuenta, como un gran animal acechando a su presa y despacito. Sus sentidos se anularon al verla debajo de una farola, una figura esbelta y bien balanceada, con el cabello largo hasta la cintura y su cesta de flores, aun sin ver su cara sabía que era bonita. Bonita… como lo podría ser Buffy. Un pinchazo en el pecho surgió, uno que hacía tiempo no sentía. Pensaba que le estaría poniendo los cuernos si hiciera lo que estaba pensando.

Miró sus manos nervioso y apretó sus puños un par de veces al verla sentarse en un banco a espaldas suya, en el camino solitario con el retumbo de la música lejana. Consiguió ver que sacaba un cuchillo para limpiar los tallos de los claveles, aumentando el olor a hierba.

Pisando con el talón y lentamente, se acercaba a sus espaldas. Pasó saliva y sus movimientos le parecieron vacilantes, pero qué más daba, si nadie le veía.

Qué extraño le resultó enfrentarse a una situación que había vivido cientos de veces.

Observó su cascada caer por la espalda de color rojiza, terminada en suaves bucles deshechos, ya casi podía tocarla y ésta seguía sin darse cuenta de que él estaba detrás, olfateando su aroma, cerrando los ojos de forma placentera, deseando morderla, fundirse en sangre, lamer y sorber hasta hartarse, follarla y que ella le pidiera a gritos compasión para que le diera embestidas más fuertes.

Estaba obsoleto en su propio mundo imaginándose acciones en vez de hacerlas, tan en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de que la muchacha dejó de limpiar los claveles, quedándose muy quieta en el sitio, sospechando que no estaba a solas.

Spike vio como giraba la cabeza lentamente hasta él. Spike abrió sus ojos celestes lo más que pudo y ambos se quedaron mirando cara a cara sin decir nada.

Ella era hermosa, con evidente rasgos femeninos. Admiró su pequeña frente, sus cejas abundantes pero bien perfiladas de color castaño junto a sus ojos oscuros como el más negro carbón, que le miraban tensos y con un leve tintineo en el brillo, intentando explicarse quién era él y qué hacía allí junto a ella. Las pestañas espesas y largas, su nariz cubierta de leves pecas en las que él se percató, y que seguro nadie más se hubiera dado cuenta, las mejillas gorditas pero pálidas y el surco que unía la nariz con la boca haciéndola irresistiblemente atractiva. Pasó saliva de nuevo admirando sus labios entreabiertos, rojizos y bien surcados, dándose cuenta de que respiraba agitada y confusa, tan virgen…

La chica también se fijó en el vampiro. En su pelo de aspecto suave con gomina, echado hacia atrás, fijándose en esos pómulos marcados y en aquella barbilla tan varonil, y su boca, oh, su boca… tan indecente, seguro que había hecho muchas cosas con ella… Notó su cuerpo duro y excitante, sin ni siquiera pensar que estaban sólo a unos centímetros, no le parecía extraño…

La pequeña alzó la mano lentamente y sin intentar asustarle, rozó sus dedos contra la señalada cicatriz de la ceja, como si se la acabara de hacer, intentando curársela. Spike frunció el ceño mientras transmitía por su mirada el dolor que sentía, no por su ceja, sino por su peso en el pecho.

Spike también la miró profundamente y comprendió que ella sufría al igual que él, así que la cogió de la cintura, levantándola del banco y llevándola hasta detrás de unos arbustos donde no los podría ver nadie. Se tumbó en el césped dejándola a ella encima, llegando a alcanzar sus sabrosos labios.

Un intenso beso en donde colaboraron los dos, enredando poco a poco las lenguas y saboreando la caliente saliva que corrían de sus bocas, desesperados por un poco de amor y afecto se abrazaron y se desnudaron el uno al otro sin romper en ningún momento la unión. Las manos de Spike recorrían toda su espalda, apretando con la yema de sus dedos cada vértebra, sintiendo la carne caliente. Ella jadeó en su boca y tembló de placer al sentirlo cerca de sus muslos, duro y ardiente. Movió sus caderas buscándolo con ansia.

Spike comprendió y le besó el cuello despacito, comenzando a penetrarla con su cintura entre las manos, rozando su piel con los colmillos. Ella gimió irresistiblemente en su oído como una gata haciendo que Spike se le pusiera la piel de gallina, además de embestirla por completo. En suaves empellones se comenzaron a mover al compás, ella mordiéndose los labios sintiendo su ser caliente, enorme y vibrante en su vientre, llenándola por completo, mientras lo acariciaba desesperada, enredando sus dedos en su pelo, bajando y tocando el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, ese pecho irresistible, aquél vientre duro y liso, deseando morder esa apetecible y varonil barbilla para acallarse los gemidos que se escapaban de su boca.

Los colmillos se hincaban cada vez más y unas gotas de sangre se deslizaron deliciosamente por los labios de Spike, saboreando aquella ambrosía que tanto había echado de menos y sin dejar de perder el ritmo. Excitado, decidió dar embestidas más fuertes y calientes mientras bebía, como una especie de ritual morboso, disfrutando de la chica en todos los sentidos de la palabra, gimiendo y jadeando en su cuello con la boca llena de sangre espesa y oscura… Una de las más deliciosas que había probado, a parte de la de la cazadora.

Ella no se molestó, ni se quejó, al contrario: siguió abrazándolo, dándole calor y cariño aquella noche estrellada, besando lo que podía, lamiendo el sudor, mordiendo con cuidado y haciéndole un pequeño chupetón en la clavícula, porque sentía que Spike le daba el amor que necesitaban ambos, complaciéndolos, siendo un solo ser…

Él se detuvo a lo justo, dejando a la pequeña más pálida de lo que estaba, pero eligió dejarla seguir viviendo cuando la tomó de la cara y la miró a los ojos oscuros…

La besó de nuevo dejando rastros de sangre, notando el sabor metálico de aquellos labios prohibidos, y por fin comprendió que era un vampiro, que seguro que no eligió serlo.

Ella lo tomó fuertemente de las manos sin apartar ninguno la mirada del otro, sin dejar de moverse, de acariciarse con la mirada porque ambos estaban dolidos y cada uno era el refugio del otro, el fuego ardiente de sus entrañas que deseaban salir de vez en cuando era liberado en aquél momento de extrema intimidad, porque no solo era sexo, era una conexión de almas.

Spike jadeó y le suplicó con la mirada que no podía más y abrazándose fuerte a ella, dejó su esencia liberarse por fin dentro de su vientre. Ella no podía negarle nada, no esa vez, no esa noche…

Casi al instante ella también se vino en un gemido dulce, y casi de inmediato mordió con sutileza su barbilla, intentando calmarse con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Él la miró con un cariño inimaginable y acarició su melena ahora un poco húmeda, enredando sus dedos en los rizos… lamentablemente pronto amanecería. La dejó en el césped y comenzó a vestirse con rapidez de espaldas, sin decir nada de momento. Ella también comenzó a vestirse con sus ropas, igualmente dándole la espalda.

Spike se peinó con los dedos y se rascó la nuca de paso, mirándola de reojo.

Aún no te he escuchado hablar, preciosa… Pero no quiero que digas algo innecesario y largo, sólo… para recordar tu voz.- Dijo en voz baja, con su acentillo inglés.

Ella se giró en cuanto acomodó su pelo y lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo. Spike sintió que se ruborizaba.

Te quiero.- Pronunció por fin.

Se sacudió la ropa y lo miró por última vez, esquivando los arbustos y cogiendo su cesta. Ninguno dijo nada más, y ninguno se volvió a ver de nuevo.

Sólo que esa noche necesitaron un poco de cariño mutuo… un cariño que Spike agradeció por siempre, y que hizo que el Primero no lo molestara durante algunas horas.


End file.
